Every Night
by KlaineLuneville
Summary: Grantaire has something to tell his Apollo. A bit of angst with some fluff later on. Grantaire/Enjolras


**(note: let's pretend they're in a glee club and can sing cover songs)**

**(disclaimer and stuff: I don't own anything. ruelle means famous wolf which I thought was great. eloy means chosen one which I felt was accurate. I'm using the 2012 version cast because the only other version I've seen wasn't a musical so. also it's a modern au. also I feel like I'm unworthy to write les mis fanfiction but whatever)**

**(other note: sorry it's so short but if I didn't end it there it would be too long.)**

Chapter One

For Ruelle Grantaire, participating in Les Amis d'ABC was almost unheard of. He preferred to stay in the back and quietly drink a bottle of wine. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there, as many people thought, but he was rather introverted.

So when Grantaire walked to the front of the room, more than a few people were shocked. When he announced that he had a song to sing, it was as though he had announced that the sky was green.

"This is for my Apollo," he declared, hands shaking.

/It's okay! You've sung before. Now sing! Hurry. Before you pass out,/ he told himself.

"I'm coming home to you  
Every night..." Eloy Enjolras, Grantaire's best friend and roommate, knew the song, but wondered why he was singing it.

"If you can find a reason  
You can let me know  
I won't blame you  
I'll just turn and go" When Grantaire sang those lines, it was all Enjolras could do to give him a bone-crushing hug.

"Searching to find myself  
But all I find is you  
I can hardly stand myself  
So what am I to you?" Enjolras remembered Grantaire's opening words: "for my Apollo." He had often compared Enjolras to the god, but could he really feel that way?

"No matter, no matter  
No matter what we're facing  
It don't matter, don't matter  
'Cause the reason that I'm here  
Is the same through all these years  
Not changing, not changing  
Anything at all" Enjolras smiled as he connected the lyrics to the revolution.

"I'm coming home to you  
Every night..." Enjolras gave the loudest applause out of everyone (which was a bit of a high bar, as Grantaire was actually a lovely singer) as Grantaire returned to his seat.

"You did wonderful, R!" Enjolras praised. "Why don't you sing more? We could really use your voice."

"Thank you. I felt like I should start opening up more," Grantaire responded.

"Well, that was a brilliant choice. If you don't mind me asking," Enjolras added as his friend began to walk away, "what made you pick that song?"

"I'd rather not talk about it now. We will at home," Grantaire promised, quickly returning to the back.

The rest of the meeting was a blur to the leader as he awaited his roommate's explanation. He listened to Marius singing about how much he loves Cosette (again), Éponine singing about her unrequited love (again), and Joly singing Taylor Swift for whatever reason. Marius gave him a little nudge when it was his turn to tell the group about some world problem that they could fix. Enjolras paid even less attention to his words than Jehan, who was furiously scribbling in his notebook.

Marius dismissed the group and Enjolras eagerly rushed towards his car (a Ford Mustang that he had restored over the summer and was incredibly proud of) and waited for Grantaire. (Seeing as how he was intoxicated most of the time, everyone decided that their friend should not drive. He just rode with Enjolras.)

"So why did you sing that song?" Enjolras asked .73 seconds after unlocking the door.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Grantaire countered.

"Because I'm curious!" Enjolras grinned.

"I sang it to show the ones I love that I will never leave them. To let them now that I love them and, even if they doubt me, I'm going to stay by their sides no matter what. That's why, Eloy."

"That's very sweet, but why did you dedicate it to your Apollo?" Grantaire sighed.

"Because..." /I love you,/ he thought. "Because you need to see how much I care. I know what you think about me. I know what everyone thinks about me. No one has ever thought that maybe there's a reason that I'm an alcoholic. I didn't just try it one day and like the taste, you know. I have my own problems and secrets.

"And I don't want to seem like some whiny little shit, but I feel like I have some secrets I need to share. When we get home, can we talk?" Enjolras nodded, speeding up. There was nothing he loved more than his country, but hearing his friends' secrets definitely came close. He loved being a confidant, someone his loved ones trusted more than anyone else.

Yes, this would be a most interesting evening.


End file.
